Anything for Her
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: He should have just gave in when she had poked her lip out and begged him, but no. He had wanted to 'teach her a lesson'. Well now, the lesson was on him. Rin/Maru


**I had the craziest idea, and **_**poof**_**, out came this story =) It's a really short, hopefully humorous and cute story. I hope you guys enjoy it.-AF**

_**Anything for Her**_

"It's so beautiful"

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru, who had previously been reading over a business deal from his phone, turned his head to examine the young woman beside him. She was a petite girl who came to his shoulder and who had silky soft dark tresses that crusaded down her back, much like his. Her bright cinnamon eyes were not looking at him, however, and were instead fixed on an object on her finger.

The rock gleamed lusciously, and Sesshomaru found his self raising an eyebrow at her obvious attachment to a ring that she had hardly owned for a few days.

"You didn't show not near as much excitement for my mark, as your doing now for your ring."

Her gaze left the diamond to level a steady glare at him.

"In your culture, it's a bite mark that hurts like hell on your neck; in mine, it's an engagement ring that's significant, so get over yourself."

That being said, the woman huffed, and stalked away. Sesshomaru signed, and followed after his fuming fiancé, though already his mate, as she made her way through the people that crowded the mall. He had momentarily forgotten how…sensitive Rin could be over such trivial matters. She knew that anything she wanted, all she needed to do was ask and she'd have it.

When she had begun dropping hints into their everyday conversations about marriages and big ceremonies and big diamond rings, he had already known this day would come. This being their third year since they got together, second for when she moved in, she felt his proposal was entirely overdue. Sesshomaru, though knowledgeable about human customs, couldn't be bothered with them.

Unless of course, it was for Rin. _Anything for his dear sweet Rin_. He wondered, as he approached her from behind, if she knew how wrapped around her finger he was. Sliding a hand though her arm and across her stomach, Sesshomaru dropped his head to nuzzle the crook of her neck, where his mark was.

He pulled her back into his chest, and growled low in his throat so she could feel the vibrations coming from his toned chest. This tactic almost never failed to put him back into the good graces of his mate. She giggled.

_Success!_

"Apology accepted, you big puppy."

He released her to deal a glare in her direction for the use of the prohibited nickname, but once again she was engrossed with something else besides him. He followed her stare, expecting it to lead back to her very expensive ring. He was surprised when he saw that instead, she was looking longingly at a purse on display through a wall of glass. Being a man, there was nothing special about purses to him. The tag read _The new Coach embossed python Alexandra tote_ and a price of $698 was printed neatly beside it. The bag looked pretty bland –it was a pearl grey– compared to other bags on the display, but this one had won the gaze of his woman.

A store clerk who had also seen the stare came to the opening of the store with a cheery smile. She took one look at Sesshomaru, whose wealth and status was obviously shown through his Ralph Lauren sweater & collard shirt and pressed khaki (crease and all) pants, and knew instantly that she would have a sell.

"Hello. I see you like the bag from Alexandra's new collection; would you like to see it closer?"

He watched as Rin quickly darted her eyes between him, the clerk, and the bag. An odd smile took over her face.

"Sess?"

Her hand went up to play with her hair, and Sesshomaru knew that was a tell-tell sign that she did indeed want the bag. Whenever she wanted something but was too modest to ask him to get it for her, she would lapse into an incontrollable bout of twirling her hair between her fingers. Even after three years, it seemed she still found it hard to request something that she could obviously not afford herself.

If anyone had suspicions of her being with him solely his money, they were dead wrong.

"Rin"

His tone took on a note of seriousness.

"No"

Her cheeks burned red, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. The store clerk, seemingly uncomfortable, excused herself to go help another customer. Sesshomaru stepped up to her and seized her chin in his powerful yet gentle grip; her brown eyes reflected his topaz gaze.

"But Sess…"

The teary eyed gaze she gave him did not deter him from his answer.

"What did I tell you when you lost that $700 bag I bought you last time?"

Sesshomaru had no problem with telling Rin no. He remembered clearly when about two months ago she had begged and begged for a 1975 signature splash bag called Janine from Dooney & Bourke. The colors on the bag seemed to compliment her wild and optimistic personality, and Sesshomaru had no quarrels about getting the item for her.

That was until about two weeks later, when she flat out lost it while attending some charity event.

_Oh, she donated alright_.

Now, he was not a stingy man; in fact, he quite enjoyed seeing the way his fiancé's face lite up every time he conceded into buying her something impossibly expensive. However, regardless of the infinite amount of zeros that followed a number in his bank account, Sesshomaru was very against wasting money.

If he knew she would loose the bag, why get it for her? Quite simply, no matter how far she was sticking out her bottom lip right then or how glassy her eyes got, he was not relenting on his decision.

Now Rin, a grown woman of 24, could be extremely childish when she wanted to. One of those moments was now. She puffed out her cheeks, looked at him as if he had killed her best friend, and stormed towards the exit.

The ride back to the house was shared in hostile silence, the hostility coming from Rin of course. When he closed the front door and locked it, Sesshomaru turned to find his mate already gone. Deciding it was best to let her fume by herself, he went to go work on some business proposals in his office.

_**V**_

It was around 10:30 at night when there was a timid knock on the door of the office. Rin's head popped through the doorway a few seconds later.

"Um, Sess? Are you coming to bed?"

She avoided his eyes when he turned from the paper he had been typing to look at her.

"Come here."

She looked up at him, startled by his harsh tone, and looked ready to cry. Cursing under his breath, Sesshomaru berated his self for using what he called his _I'm-the-boss-and-your-the-employee_ voice on his overly sensitive mate. He tired again, this time with a softer nature.

"Come here, Mate, I am not angry with you."

She sniffed, and took small steps towards him until she was safely in the warmth of his lap. Caressing her cheek and kissing her gently, Sesshomaru allowed her curl up against his body. She could fall to sleep no other way. Looking down into her pale heart shaped face, he contemplated the human thoughtfully.

"You have to not stand me sometimes."

Her statement almost made the _not-too-inclined-to-show-his-feelings_ demon smile. His love for her was odd, unusually, and uncommon. But it existed; the creature in his arms brought him much joy, sometimes frustration, but never could he _'not stand her'_. She peered up at him with the question shaping her mouth into a worried grimace; her hand quickly began to tangle in his silver hair.

"I've never said that, Rin."

Her frown deepened.

"But that doesn't mean you haven't thought it!"

He decided that her pout could rival a child's.

"If at this moment in time you still don't understand the extent of my adulation for you as my mate, then there is nothing I can say to convince you otherwise."

Her blush returned, as well as that odd smile. She lifted her head, and he met her halfway to the chaste kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck then, and she sat up so she was fully in his lap before pressing her lips to his once more.

The kiss deepened, and Sesshomaru began exploring her body with his hands. When his fingers slipped down the small night shorts she was wearing to give her butt a suggestive squeeze, Rin's breathy moan set him into action. In a single motion he stood up with her held close to his body, and then glided out of the room and towards the stairs. He climbed them with speed only his kind could possess, and then all but slammed the master bedroom's door behind him, Rin giggling all the way.

_**V**_

It was the bright light that was shinning through the side of the thick curtains of the bedroom that woke Sesshomaru from his slumber. He blinked, ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair, and pulled the naked woman next to him closer.

In her sleep, she made an attempt to push his hands away, but he would have none of it. Using his mouth to thoroughly lick the refreshed mating mark on her shoulder, Sesshomaru let one set of fingers slip under her to grab her left breast, while the second set slide slowly down her stomach and navel.

Her soft gasp told him that she had been roused from her sleep. She whined.

"Sess, leave me alone. I'm sleepy!"

Ignoring her cries of protest, he nipped at her ear.

"I have to go to the office today."

Her head snapped up then, and she turned her body so she was chest to chest with him. Her dark tresses were far more tangled than his had been; he imagined he would be partly to blame. Her pout came in full force.

"But it's Saturday. You said you'd spend the day with me, remember?"

"Would you like to come with me then?"

Her face twisted in distaste. He imagined suddenly staying home alone didn't seem too bad compared to being bored to death with business terms she couldn't be bothered with. She sighed, defeated, and snuggled up close to him.

"Okay okay, tomorrow then."

She smiled sweetly at him and pecked his cheek.

A shared shower, satisfying quickie, and hot cup of coffee later, Sesshomaru pulled into his parking spot in a fairly good mood. Besides that fact that he had to leave the warmth of his mate to come into the office on a Saturday, everything seemed to breeze by him.

Then, while getting lunch before a meeting he had to attend, Sesshomaru spotted a professionally dressed woman walking down the street a few feet in front of him. His eyes gravitated to the coach bag she had caressing her curve as she sauntered down the walkway.

An odd feeling of competitiveness filled him. _His_ mate would have looked a hundred times better walking down the street with an expensive brand name bag complimenting her petite and well formed body.

That thought stayed with him through the entire meeting and then some; until while getting back into his car at around 1 p.m., the demon decided to purchase the bag his fiancée had been eyeing in the mall the other day.

Thirty minuets later, he guided his spotless Porsche into the parking lot of the busy mall. He stepped out onto the ground, shut and locked the door, adjusted his suit jacket, and then started in the direction of the store.

The same clerk from yesterday almost broke her neck when he entered the store. She stepped up to him, eyes gleaming with excitement and a smile that could have sucked in her face. Sesshomaru unconsciously took a step back.

"I was here with my fiancée the other day, and I would like to surprise her with a bag that she seemed to like."  
>Her head bobbed up and down in understanding. A few minutes later she had the same pearl grey bag in her hand. He nodded, and followed her back to the register.<p>

"Would you like it gift wrapped for an extra $20?"

When he responded with a yes, she couldn't contain her excitement. Her hands moved skillfully as she wrapped the bag and boxed it expertly. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow when he noticed the chosen paper contained little hearts and xox's on it.

"She must be a really special girl. Oh, that will be $718 sir. Will that be cash or credit?"

Without comment the silver haired man produced a shiny black card from his wallet and handed it over. Her eyes lingered on it longingly, before she swiped it and hastily typed in something on her computer. When she handed it back, her hand brushed his more than it needed to.

"You have a nice day sir!"

If only he knew what the rest of his day would be like.

Outside was were the trouble began. He was walking briskly towards his car, bag in one hand and keys in the other, when some random person caught him off guard. In a flash, the plastic bag was ripped from his hand, and a figure clad in black ran crazily down the parking lot away from him.

Where on earth did someone get robbed in _broad daylight_ while only feet away from their car?

Growling and feeling the start of a headache, Sesshomaru tucked the keys back into his pocket and took off after the offender. The guy had to be a demon, which Sesshomaru confirmed with his sense of smell, because this was no easy chase.

They ran four blocks down into the business district when the thief abruptly turned into an alley way. Following hot on his heels, the very agitated demon skirted to a sudden stop when he saw that his prey had unwisely ran into a dead end.

He advanced on the delinquent with a nasty growl and stained red eyes. A few moments passed, and Sesshomaru reemerged from the alley, nonchalantly rubbing at a red stain in his jacket and tightly clutching the expensive gift.

He walked the four blocks back to his car, and with an exasperated sigh, dropped inside. The bag containing the purse was placed in the back seat on the floor. His phone vibrated, and when checking the screen, the message icon read From: _Secret Lover_.

Apparently, Rin had gotten hold of his phone, again, and changed her contact name. Sesshomaru sighed, but truthfully his mate's silly antics had lightened his mood some.

_Sess, make sure you drop off Inu's package at his studio before you come home. He said just leave it by his door. *message kiss* _

_Package? _

Sesshomaru glanced around his tidy car, and spotted a black box at the foot of the passenger seat. On the top, the characters of his brother's name were scribbled messily.

_Oh, that package_.

Shifting the car into drive, the slightly irritated man started the short drive to the downtown district where his brother's art studio was situated. He never liked going down there. His shiny new and obviously expensive car always stuck out like a sore thumb. It always won him stares from everyone walking down the street. And they weren't nice stares.

Not that Sesshomaru was threatened by a bunch of lower-than-middleclass heathens who didn't care much for the money endowed. There was just always a bad feeling that bubbled up in his stomach every time he drove down here.

And knowing this, he should have known better than to do what he was about to do. Wanting to spend as little time here as possible, Sesshomaru parked the car and grabbed for the little black box. He left the keys in the ignition, mistake number one, before opening the door and jogging across the street to the studio.

He was just bending over to set the box on the top step, when there was a loud snicker and slam behind him.

Jerking upwards, Sesshomaru could only watch in rare shock as his _brand new car_ screeched and sped away from him. He stood there, quick mind already playing options in his head. He was just about to choose the one that involved him just filing a stolen car complaint, when an image of Rin's new bag popped into his head.

He couldn't go home to his sweet mate empty handed, especially when he had promised to spend the day with her and hadn't.

_Ughhh. _

Taking off his suit jacket and throwing it over the railing of the studio, Sesshomaru took his sweet time to roll up each of his sleeves. Finally, when the task was done, he walked down the stairs and evaluated the dilapidated cars that lined the curb.

Choosing one that didn't look as bad as the others, he quickly shoved his elbow through the glass and unlocked the door. This was a side of him he hoped Rin never found out about. Ignoring the car alarm, he stealthily slid into the seat and expertly hotwired the car. The engine roared to life, and Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes menacingly.

Shooting down the street, he followed the direction he had seen the car go last. His once perfect and model driving was forgotten and exchanged for a more fast paced and illegal style.

His car was sitting at a red light down the street. A man who looked like he was too old to be stealing cars leaned out of the open window and caught sight of the crazy looking demon driving at a hazardous speed towards him.

Sesshomaru watched as the guy, fear strewn across his expression, ducked back into the car. Said car jerked with sudden acceleration, and regardless of the red light, sped through the intersection. A minivan screeched to a stop, while another car skidded into a full circle to avoid the Porsche.

Everything was thought to be over until a piece of junk sped through the red light once more, causing even more accidents. Sesshomaru was hot on this guy's trial. The Porsche swerved left and right to avoid the cars doing speed limit; an action in which the demon followed.

_Woop Woop! _

Flashing red and blue lights in his rearview mirror drew Sesshomaru's attention to the two police cars gaining on him.

_Oh my -_

He _wasn't_ stopping until he had that purse in his possession once more. And at that moment, it seemed to him that wasn't going to happen unless he caused some serious damage to his car. Slamming his foot on the accelerator, Sesshomaru took off down the crowded street.

The speed in which he crashed into the bumper of his Porsche sent him flying forward; luckily for him he had remembered to wear a seat belt. The criminal, however, was not so lucky. He flew through the windshield of the car as it crashed into a hydrant, and landed some many yards away.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Sesshomaru threw open the door as a crowd of people started to form. He quickly jogged to his now wrecked car, and opened the left rear door. The bag was sitting, unharmed, on the floor. Blowing a sigh of relief and reaching for the bag, Sesshomaru turned to see the barrow of a gun pointed in his face.

"Ge..get dddown anndd…um…pu-put your hands where I c-cann see them!

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; this day could not get _any_ worse.

But it could, and it did.

Two hours later, he found his self sitting in a holding cell and surrounded by dirty inebriated criminals. At least that's that he classified them as. An hour before, one of them had made the mistake of approaching the fuming demon. He had reached back and viciously slapped Sesshomaru on his butt.

"_You're gonna be my new bitch. Got that?"_

Let's just say that man was lacking a hand now.

No one, save for Rin, touched his ass.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

A guard with an unruly beard and a big potbelly peered through the bars at the odd spectacle; Sesshomaru was sitting on one side of the cell and all six of the over occupants where crowded on the other.

Sesshomaru glared at them before approaching the bars.

"You've been bailed out."

The bars were opened, and then slammed behind him. He was handed his cell phone and Rin's gift, and then lead to the waiting area. As soon as he entered, a man with short black hair and grey eyes popped up from a chair.

Miroku slapped him on the back.

"Wow man, you're going to have to tell me this story later."

Sesshomaru shook his head, and tucked silver strands behind his pointed ear.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what I've been through for this woman today. What time is it?"

Miroku glanced at his wrist watch.

"6 o'clock. Need a ride?"  
>Sesshomaru nodded, and followed his friend out of the precinct. Together, the two men walked down the street towards the spot Miroku had parked his car. Sesshomaru was in the middle of texting a worried Rin back when he heard the sound of an accelerating car.<p>

Looking down the street, he spotted the sports car that was moving with unnecessary speed down the street. He could have cared less, until his gaze spotted a big muddy looking puddle that was in the path of the reckless driver.

This could _not_ be about to happen to him. Thinking fast to save the gift wrapped purse from any damage, he quickly turned around and shielded the bag from the spray of dirty water that shot up at him.

At this point, he was sure that someone was out to get him. Was it because he had denied his mate the bag yesterday? Or maybe it was because he had fired that man today…

What ever it was from, karma had Sesshomaru completely covered in filthy muddy water. The bag, however, didn't sport not so much as a drop. Which was the important thing, right?

His eyes fixed Miroku with a death glare when his friend dared to laugh. His expression turned serious in a heartbeat.

"Uh, gee that's some bad luck Sess. Why don't we stop by a laundry mat before I take you home?"

After a moment, he nodded in agreement.

_**V **_

This was embarrassing. Here he was, sitting in his best friend's car, nearly naked. Woman walked past and winked at him through the glass and, to his blatant horror, men did the same. It showed Sesshomaru that even when his hair sported dried mud and his skin was spotted with dirt, he was still eye candy. The thought put him in no better mood.

Miroku had left a little over an hour ago with his ruined attire, leaving him in the car with nothing but his boxers. He could have gone straight home after leaving the office. But noo, he had wanted to get Rin her little handbag. And at the expense of his sanity, he had.

Luckily for him, the day was nearly over. He would go home, give Rin her present, take a long hot shower, and go straight to sleep. The driver's side door suddenly opened, and in dropped Miroku. He had an apologetic half smile on his face that Sesshomaru knew all too well.

His topaz gaze went from his face to the buddle of clothes he had in his hand. If he was any less of a man, Sesshomaru's jaw would have been on the floor in disbelief.

His once bleached white button up was now a pale pink.

Miroku shrugged.

"I think the lady before me left a red sock in there, and well, you see what happened. "

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Angrily, snatched the clothes and pulled on his black slacks and buttoned up the pink shirt before turning to stare out the window. Miroku muttered something about being sorry, and then shifted the gear into drive. Thirty minuets of silence later, they pulled into the long driveway of Sesshomaru's house.

Without comment, the filthy demon got out of the car and shut the door. He was just about to turn and walk away when Miroku called after him. His friend was holding up the bag that contained the purse for hell.

After this entire day of improbable mishaps, he almost forgets the bag in the calmest of situations.

_Groan._

He went back and took the bag from his grinning friend. When he got to the front door, Sesshomaru remembered that his house key was on his car key ring, which was history now. Trying to refrain from cursing angrily, he ringed the door bell three times.

A few minuets went by, and he saw Rin's face peer through the small windows that decorated the side of the door. When she saw him her frown disappeared, and the door flew open.

"Sess!-Umm, what happened to you? Your all dirty!"

She looked ready to hug him but hesitated as her brown eyes narrowed in on his hair. Sesshomaru said nothing, and pushed pass her into the foyer. She shut and locked the door behind him, and then poked at his shirt, giggling.

"I don't think I ever remember you wearing pink before! Cute!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to level a glare at her, and then turned to head for the stairs.

"What's that in your hand?"

Remembering that he was still clutching the gift bag, the annoyed demon stopped and allowed it to be pulled from his grip. His eyebrow rose, and his mood begin to lighten. He loved to see his mate go crazy after receiving some costly gift from him.

She sat on the bottom step, glanced up at him suspiciously, and then started to (quiet childishly) shake loose the box contained in the bag. When it fell into her lap upside down, she lazily tossed the bag over her shoulder and flipped the box to remove the lid.

There was a brief moment of silence as Rin parted the heart gift wrap and peered down at the handbag. It was the calm before the storm. Her chocolate eyes rounded, and her mouth opened to release a squeal of delight.

She jumped up then, making sure to gently set the box aside, before jumping on a very suspecting Sesshomaru. He took a step back as her arms circled around his neck; her smile was ear to ear.

"Sesshy! I love you!"

Sesshomaru almost smiled. He'd go through all the crap he went through today over and over again, if only it meant that he'd get this same reaction from his dear mate every time.

_Yes, Anything for her_.

Her slender fingers raked up his shirt, and then her attention was drawn to unbuttoning it. Growling in satisfaction, Sesshomaru wasted no time with the buttons of her own button up. Using a sharp claw, he ripped the fabric away neatly.

Her round breasts bounced gently from their release, and the soft moan that came from his mate was all it took to make his covered member harden. One of her hands reached down, and brushed the bulge in his pants; Rin's eyes were bright with mischief.

"Take me upstairs, Sess."

At the request of his lady, Sesshomaru let his lips find hers before running up the steps and letting the bedroom door slam behind them...once more.

_**And they lived happily ever after….. until Rin lost the bag two weeks later. **_

_**End**_

**Sooooooooo whatcha guys think? I rather enjoy doing little stories like these. It keeps my imagination pumping lol. Well, let me know in a review! =) -AF **


End file.
